


We Can Make Love

by Symaphore_Serenity



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symaphore_Serenity/pseuds/Symaphore_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like Darcy went out looking for him. She was just looking to get away from the tower for a while, away from prying eyes. She just happened to find him. </p><p>Darcy finds Steve sneaking away to work in a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to SoMo's We Can Make Love probably 12 times while writing this.
> 
> Sorry about the formatting. Something just isn't working for me tonight.
> 
> Also, I apologize for any mistakes. It's been a long time since I slept. Insomnia is a bitch.

It wasn’t like Darcy went out looking for him. She was just looking to get away from the tower for a while, away from prying eyes. She was feeling stifled around all the extremes around her all the time; super geniuses during the day followed by super spies and super heroes in the evenings. At night, people tended to break off into pairs. Tony and Bruce would head to the lab for their newest adventure in Science! before Pepper would break it up, sending Bruce to bed before dragging Tony with her. Clint and Natasha would be undressing each other with their eyes all evening before sneaking off together. Thor would sweep Jane out of the room with promises in his eyes. These pairings would leave Darcy awkwardly sitting in the room with Steve before he would make some lame excuse before ducking away, never spending more than 30 seconds with her. Darcy tried not to take it personally, the guy hadn’t fully adjusted to the times and she wondered if maybe she was more than he could handle. He had been involved with Peggy freaking Carter for crying out loud! She was as classy as a lady could be. Darcy felt that she just couldn’t be like that, no matter how big her crush on the Captain was…

 

And so she found herself alone on yet another Friday night. She had decided to go out to the bar Natasha told her about. _Katie’s Cabaret_ was the one bar a woman alone could feel safe. It was a Cabaret specifically geared towards straight women. No men were admitted into the club, not even accompanied by a woman. It was a paradise for women. Darcy dressed in a little black dress and a pair of black sequin covered wedge heels that made her feel like she was walking on the world. Darcy snuck out of the tower after swearing Jarvis to secrecy, and caught a cab. The club was very large and boasted live shows in neon lights. The music could be heard from the street, exciting Darcy. The bouncer was a large man with a scar running down the side of his face. Darcy smiled at him as he held the door open for her and tipped his imaginary cap at her. Darcy couldn’t believe her luck when she managed to get a table just off to the side of the stage.  

 

All of the servers were gorgeous men in black pants, vests without shirts, and black silk masks that reminded Darcy of Zorro. But as wonderful as the servers were, the performers were the draw of _Katie’s_. Darcy’s server was a beefy Cuban man with a beautiful accent that exited her. Darcy ordered a shot of tequila and a strawberry daiquiri.  As Darcy waited on her server to bring her drinks, she sat back in her chair to enjoy the view. The man on stage was dressed in the usual cop outfit that strippers had, while dancing to a remix of Bad Boys. Some lucky lady had been pulled from the audience and was now sitting “arrested” while the mock cop rolled his hips in her face. Darcy nodded at her server as he placed the drinks on the table. Darcy slammed the shot back before sipping at her daiquiri. The music changed and the cop escorted the woman he had been with back to her chair and kissed her hand.

 

The music suddenly shifted to a softer tempo before a curtain fell to reveal a large man who looked to have stepped out of the 1940s. His double breasted suit was dark blue with pinstripes. A flesh colored mic threw a shadow on his perfect jawline. Darcy was immediately interested and sat forward to watch him. There was something about him that seemed familiar. He looked in her direction and she felt pinned in place.  And then he began to sing, his voice smooth and deep.

 

 _“I can be tender, I can be rough”_ He crooked his finger at Darcy and another dancer appeared at her side to lead her on stage. The singer sat Darcy in the chair on stage before going around behind her to sing in her ear as he slid his suit coat off.

_I can do anything you care for_  
_Everything above_  
_Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body_  
_Kiss your favorite spot_

He kissed Darcy’s neck, causing her to gasp. He slowly slipped his hands down Darcy’s arms, circling his hands around her wrists and pulling her arms back, arching her shoulders, causing her chest to jut out.

_Tie your hands behind your back_

_Feel my fingertips above your shoulders_

_You like it when I drive it, yeah, I push the clutch_  
_I just want it all, but no rush_

 

Darcy’s mind was reeling. She knew him. His voice was husky and he smelled like something she knew. She didn’t realize when it happened but he was suddenly shirtless in front of her and her brain froze.

_So we can make love_

_Or we can just fuck_  
_We can get romantic, dirty dancing_  
_Feel my hands until the sun comes up_

 

Something about his voice made her shiver. The way he rolled his hips in time with the music had Darcy thinking about other reasons for a man to roll his hips like that.

_Ride it out, I swear_  
_Take your clothes off and leave them right there_  
_Tell me you love me even if you don't_  
_I wanna make love tonight, I don't care_

As the song ended Darcy finally looked into the face of the man. Through the black mask he wore, she noticed the color and intensity of his eyes. Her mind stalled and she put her hands to her mouth.

 

_“Steve!?”_


End file.
